


Days in Doriath

by Shinigami24



Series: Reincarnation [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Final Battle, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Silmarils, The Two Trees of Valinor, The Valar, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final chance for both sides. The group try to retrieve the final stone and the villains try to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part in the Reincarnation trilogy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are terrified of their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. ATW will be updated next.

Seven months had passed since Maedhros had made his decision and the group set out on their journey. The groups had gone their separate ways and had found two of the silmarils. However, they had faced dangers and become targets to assassination attempts. Said attempts had been orchestrated by traitors into the kingdoms they had visited. Now, everyone was moving to their final destination, hoping to close this chapter in their lives.

* * *

_**Gondolin, Doriath;  
** _

Turgon, Elenwe, and Idril bonded. They laughed and talked as they played a few rounds of Old Maid. Turgon won every time, causing a bit of a playful fuss. It was all in good fun.

* * *

Elsewhere, the head villain was furious. They had managed to let two silmarils slip into the hands of their enemy. His anger shook him to the core. He just wanted to lash out. So lash out he did.

"We cannot fail again! You had one job and I expect you to do it!" he shouted. His subordinates cringed in fear.

"Yes, sir," the subordinates chorused.

"Get to work!" he bellowed, ending the meeting. His hirelings fled.


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories swamp Turgon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 will be posted tmw.

Fingon, Maedhros, and their group arrived at Doriath. Doriath was a kingdom in Beleriand. The kingdom was mostly made up of trees and green scenery. It was a haven for wood elves. The group stood looking at the forests that was Beleriand.

"Let's get settled and then get to work." Fingon stated.

* * *

A hour or so later, the group met with Luthien, Dior, Nimloth, and Melian. They greeted their hosts.

"I'm so sorry for before." Maedhros apologized to Dior and Nimloth.

"It has been forgotten and forgiven." Dior responded.

Finrod reunited with his cousins Luthien and Dior and Aunt Melian. The family pulled each other into a group bear hug.

"It is so good to see you!" Luthien smiled at her younger cousin.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." Finrod replied.

* * *

That night, Finrod and Amarie had some alone time. Their roommate Gandalf was meeting with Melian at the moment. They cuddled on the bed that they shared. Amarie kissed Finrod softly. Finrod held Amarie close, loving her deeply.

* * *

_Turukano, Findekano, and Irisse were playing with each other. All of sudden, Turukano let out a shout as his memories started returning. One by one, memories of a life long past would appear. The memories came in order from the good to bad. He remembered growing up in Valinor with his siblings and parents._

_Meeting Elenwe, falling in love with his soulmate. Marrying her. Joy at being a father to Itarille. His father's bitter relationship with his older half brother Feanaro. Feanaro going mad and trying to kill his atto. Grandfather choosing exile with his oldest son. Grandfather being slain, Feanaro forsaking the gods and swearing the oath. Denouncing Feanaro's actions. Kinslaying, betrayal, Elenwe's death._

_Arriving in Middle Earth, losing Arakano. No! Building Gondolin. Irisse being taken, her return. Her death. Meeting Maeglin. Losing Father then Findekano. Being High King of the Noldor. Itarille growing up, her marriage to Tuor. The fall of Gondolin and his death. He remembered it all. Turukano groaned in pain as the memories flooded back. His eyes were still wide with wonder, but they had dimmed._

* * *

 Fingon and Maedhros were alone. The couple relaxed into each other's embrace. The warmth of their shared embrace was perfect for cuddling. Maedhros kissed Fingon, soothing his exhausted mind. Time to rest, tomorrow would be a busy day.


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros has to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Fingon and Maedhros began their investigation by questioning Luthein and Melian.

"What happened on the day Thingol died, Luthien?" Fingon asked.

"It was a normal day from my understanding. Well, except for the Silmaril." Luthien recalled.

"We found it while gardening." Melian elaborated.

"What did the Silmaril look like?" Maedhros wanted to know.

"After we cleaned it, it looked the same as before." Luthien answered.

"Let us see it. We need to secure it before it falls into the wrong hands." Fingon said.

"Well, that might be difficult. Because whoever killed Father stole it." Luthien sighed. Everyone froze as chills shot down their spines. That wasn't good.

Fili, Sigrid, and Lomion took a tour around Doriath. They toured the stalls and shops. The group ate food from stalls as they explored the culture filled kingdom.

"Thank you for taking time out to show us around," Fili smiled at their guide.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finrod and Amarie had some alone time. Finrod's arms were wrapped around Amarie as they discussed wedding plans.

"What do you want at the reception dinner?" Finrod asked.

"My mother used to make this fantastic roast chicken when I was a small child," Amarie reminisced.

"Sounds delicious and perfect." Finrod smiled. Then he and Amarie kissed. Their wedding would be perfect.

* * *

_Fingon and Maedhros were in one of the palace gardens when Turgon stomped up to them. The angry preteen confronted the pair.  
_

_"What is your problem?" Fingon asked his younger brother._

_"How could you forgive Maitimo for everything he did?!" Turgon shouted._

_"Because I had to forgive him for myself." Fingon replied. Maedhros went up to the younger boy and knelt down to speak._

_"I'm so sorry for the past. It's different now." he stated. Turgon was about to fire off another retort when he realized that yes, things were different._

_"You're right. Things are different from before. Feanaro left early and there's no oath." he admitted._

_"And there never will be, if I have my way." Maedhros vowed._

_"By the way, my brothers will apologize to Turukano and everyone else." he finished._

_"That would be appreciated." Turgon smiled._

* * *

_**Gondolin,** **Beleriand;**_

Turgon, Elenwe, Fingon, Maedhros, Idril, and Lomion had a small family reunion.

"I never thought that we would be together again." Turgon marveled. There were tears in some eyes.The reuniting of their family warmed hearts.

Idril was staring at her cousin in wonder. He was different from before. While she had some fragmented memories of her past life, Maeglin was difficult to forget. His misdeeds in particular. However, Lomion was nothing like him. While he was still afraid, his eyes also were filled with innocence and childish curiosity. Maybe her cousin would be different this time?

"We have a lot to talk about," Elenwe smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eol was plotting. He was deep into his mind, thinking deeply. He needed a perfect plan that had no room for errors.

"How can I destroy their ranks?" he pondered as he tried to find the answer to this crucial question.


	4. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers talk to Turgon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. ATW will be next to be updated.

Fingon, Maedhros, and their group visited Thingol's study to search for clues. They searched through Thingol's things. They looked through books, the desk, and closets. After about a half of searching, they gave up.

"Whoever killed him cleaned up well. There is nothing here." Fingon sighed.

"Back to square one!" Fili complained. The others nodded, so much for the hope they would find the culprit.

* * *

Idril and Tuor was bonding. They were playing board games. They played strategically. The twosome remembered bits and pieces of their previous lives. They knew that somehow that the other person played a vital part in their lives. But how? Despite doing well in the games, they were always distracted by the recent memories.

* * *

_Turgon was sharpening an old sword when Curufin, Celegorm, and Caranthir found him. The brothers were remorseful for the things they did in the past._

_"What do you want?" Turgon asked warily._

_"We are completely sorry for the things we did before." Curufin began._

_"You're the first of a long line of people we owe an apology to." Celegorm added._

_"Raina, Luthien, Findarato, and Irisse comes to mind." Caranthir commented. When his brothers glared at him. He was unrepentant._

_"It's true! If Atarinke wants to see Tyelpe again, he has serious groveling to do with Raina! Irisse will probably want an apology from Tyelko when he sees her next." he pointed out._

_"Ingoldo and Irisse are next on the list. I'll apologize to Luthien when I get the chance." Celegorm promised._

_"Anyway, my marriage is nothing of your business." Curufin hissed as he glared at his brothers. Turgon cleared his throat, drawing the trio's attention._

_"Apology accepted. I'll give you one more chance." Turgon finally spoke._

* * *

After lunch, Fili and Sigrid were training with their weapons. Sigrid had borrowed someone's bow and arrows. Fili had decided to train his archery in case he lost his swords. They focused on their targets carefully. After splitting each other's arrows, they decided that they were ready for whenever they are attacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingon and Maedhros cuddled. The others were doing chores or exploring, leaving the couple alone for some time to themselves.

"This is good. No kids and siblings to bother us. It's just you, me, and this room." Fingon beamed. Maedhros leaned in to deeply kiss Fingon. The other melted into the warm affection. This was his favorite part of being alone; kissing without worry.

"I love you," he smiled when they separated. Maedhros' lips spread into a soft smile.

"I love you, too." he replied.


	5. Botched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin tries to take a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay, but I've been short on sleep. Trying to get enough sleep and writing is easier than said.

The leader watched as Feanor walked in. Feanor reluctantly stood before the diabolical man.

"Good to see you, Feanor." he smirked.

* * *

Turgon and Fingon had some bonding time. They were carefree as they talked about everything under the sun. The pair enjoyed the peace and tranquility.

* * *

Lomion, Melian, and Gandalf were out in the courtyard when Eol snuck up on them. Eol retrieved his poison dagger from its sheath. He lunged for Lomion but missed. Gandalf got to him first and grabbed for the dagger. Eol managed to pull himself out of their grips and run for it. The fleeing dark elf managed to hang on to his weapon.

* * *

_One day, Turgon and Elenwe met. They were overjoyed to find each other again._

_"It's so good to be back together again," Elenwe smiled._

_"I've missed you." Turgon responded.  
_

_"Not as much as I missed you. How are you?" Elenwe replied._

_"Much better now. What about you?" Turgon wanted to know._

_"My life just got better with you around." Elenwe smiled. Then they kissed softly. The reunion was only just beginning._

* * *

Finrod and Amarie were alone in Amarie's room. Sketchbooks and scrapbooks were strewn out on the desk. They looked carefully at the books, looking for inspiration for the wedding.

"I have a list of the things we need." Amarie was saying.

"We've finished the dinner, you need to go alone to look at your dress what else?" Finrod asked.

"We haven't decided on a color yet." Amarie replied.

"What colors are you considering? I like baby blue, but maybe that's too much." Finrod replied.

"I like blue, but maybe silver?" Amarie suggested.

"Silver it is." Finrod agreed. Finrod and Amarie held each other's hands as Amarie kissed her fiance with warm affection.


	6. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the night, that the ships burned is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5.

Fingon and Maedhros visited Gondolin. Lomion traveled in front of them. Gondolin was a secluded valley kingdom fortress.

"I've never been here before. I'm excited." Maedhros sighed.

"I know this vendor in the North that makes great pasta." Fingon suggested as they set out.

* * *

Turgon and Elenwe had some alone time. Turgon had his head pillowed on Elenwe's chest, tangling his fingers in hers.

"Do you ever think that we will be ever completely safe?" Turgon was saying.

"When we get the last gem, we will be safer than now." Elenwe reassured.

"I'm worried about you getting hurt." Turgon replied. Elenwe smiled,

"I'll be alright." she reassured. Turgon kissed Elenwe with a soft smile.

* * *

_Elenwe met with Turgon, Maedhros and his brothers. They all exchanged hugs before sitting down.  
_

_"The night the ships burned, Atar wanted to leave the others behind." Maglor began._

_"I'm not surprised." Turgon scowled._

_"However, we disagreed, and a fight broke out." Curufin stated._

_"Someone set the ships on fire during the chaos. We didn't know that Pityo had snuck abroad." Celegorm revealed._

_"Why would they do that?" Elenwe was confused._

_"I doubt they were thinking straight." Caranthir replied._

_"Regardless of the past, you're forgiven." Elenwe replied as they hugged._

* * *

Finrod and Amarie were bonding with Nimloth, Dior, Melian, and Luthien. They played board games together. After a few games, they had snacks and talked about their family.

* * *

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled on their bed. They were carefree and quiet. Fingon and Maedhros shared kisses and tangled their fingers together.


	7. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenwe and Turgon reminisce about their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. ATW will be updated next.

Fingon, Maedhros, and the other adults met with Dior and Melian to look over their investigation notes.

"We've found conspiracies throughout the city. Many were easily crushed." Dior was saying.

"Was there any assassination plans?" Fili wanted to know.

"One, but they were not smart of discrete." Melian answered.

"Be very careful, everyone here has a bounty on their heads." Gandalf warned.

* * *

Tuor and Idril babysat Lomion. They ran around with the little boy, making playful growling noises. The happy giggles that escaped the toddler made them smile. Tuor caught him and tossed him in the air. The boy giggled, happy to be playing with awesome playmates.

* * *

"Remember our wedding day?" Turgon asked his wife.

"I do." Elenwe smiled as memories flooded her mind.

_Elenwe was being helped into her dress. She was a bit nervous. What if Turukano changed his mind? What if she fumbled the vows?_

_"Stop worrying, sweetheart. You look wonderful." her mother smiled._

_"Besides, my brother adores you." Aredhel added._

_Turgon was just as nervous. He fumbled through the vows as Fingon fixed his tie._

_About fifteen minutes later, everyone took their places as 'The Wedding March' played. Elenwe walked down the aisle escorted by her father, while a flower girl carried her train. The attendees smiled as she made her way down. The air was filled with love. The couple stared into each other's eyes, filled with so much love._

"It was the best day of my life, well next to Itarille's birth." Elenwe smiled as she kissed Turgon.

* * *

Fingon and Maedhros met with Thorin, Bilbo, Aragorn, and Arwen. They wanted to compare notes.

"We have two of the silmarils." Aragorn began. They clapped. They were so happy that they had part of the mission down.

"We're so close to the other silmaril. We need a plan to find it before they do." Fingon stated. The others nodded as they started trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

The villains had a meeting. They were all somewhat panicked.

"I have orders for Eol and Feanor. Do not mess this up. Your lives depend on the outcome!" the leader bellowed. The after-mentioned duo gulped as the leader outlined his plan.


	8. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group puts together a guide to find a pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

The groups met up to compare notes. They all focused carefully on the similarities and differences of their notes.

"So, we have a timeline of the events based on what we've gathered." Aragorn began.

"Basically yes." Bilbo replied.

"What does the timeline tell us?" Fingon wanted to know.

"It'll give us a pattern to look at before we proceed." Thorin replied.

* * *

Celegorm, Aredhel, and Lomion met with Fingon, Maedhros, Turgon, Elenwe, and Idril for a family reunion. After exchanging hugs and greetings, they sat down to talk. They caught up on lost time, and talked about their lives now. it brought smiles to many faces and reunited the family.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen went for a walk in the palace gardens. Galadriel was their chaperone. The couple enjoyed each other's company surrounded by nature and beauty. Aragorn and Arwen kissed by the blooming daisies, love filling the air with a sweet aura.

* * *

Celegorm and Aredhel met with Luthien, Melian, Dior, and Nimloth. Celegorm was ready to bury the hatchet and move on with his life.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"I did irreparable harm and damage to you and your family members." he finished. Luthien and her family was shocked by the apology and true remorse. After they exchanged looks, they spoke.

"Apology accepted." Luthien and Dior said.

"You really hurt us, but I'm willing to forgive. However, you have to babysit the kids when they come along." Nimloth sighed.

"Of course!" Celegorm grinned.

"Then it's a deal." Dior replied. Everyone hugged each other tight.

* * *

Idril and Tuor were reminiscing about old memories that had returned.

"Do you ever worry about the horrible memories coming back to haunt you?" Idril asked.

"If they are absolutely terrible, they will. However, so far I haven't had any and you haven't neither. So no need to worry." Tuor replied. Then he rested his head on Idril's shoulder. Everything would be fine.


	9. Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and the others try to get a couple together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Narvi, Celebrimbor, Gimli, and Legolas went on a couples date. They went out to the market during the festival. Galadriel and Melian tagged along as chaperones. The couples had fun eating traditional festival foods of cakes, pastries, savory bites, and hearty meats and vegetables. After joining in the traditions and eating delicious foods, the happy couples left the festival, wishing that they could stay.

* * *

Kili, Gimli, and Narvi really needed Turgon's help, so they went to the king.

"We want to set up Fili and Sigrid." Kili said. Turgon grinned.

"Definitely. I'll help." he replied.

"Good, now we need to get to work." Kili grinned. So the quartet sat down to hatch a plan.

* * *

Fili and Sigrid were lured to a little restaurant in the village. When they didn't see their friends, the truth sunk in. They'd been set up. The duo were instantly mortified, Fili was unable to meet his female companion's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I might be killing my brother tonight." Fili apologized.

"Don't take it that far. It's actually nice." Sigrid responded.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked. Sigrid smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Piece it together. I'm very attracted to you." she stated.

"I like you, too." Fili smiled softly. Then they ate their meal and had sweet conservation. Maybe Fili wouldn't be killing Kili after all.

* * *

The mastermind broke his glass cup. He was furious and shook with fury.

"They are ruining my plans!" he seethed. What should he do to get them off his case once and for all? He started to plot their end. He went over the details in his head, wanting the outcome to work out despite everything.

* * *

Finrod and Amarie had some alone time. They lounged in a family room together, enjoying the peace and quiet. A moment later, Finrod and Amarie kissed softly and smiled at each other with love.


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sides finally have their day against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. MoW will be next to be updated.

Fili read the strange note out loud. The letter was mostly cryptic except for the address the sender wanted them to meet at.

"Where's Himring?" Fili asked in confusion.

"That's the location of Russandol's old home." Fingon spoke grimly.

"Get everyone together, we need a plan." Thorin ordered.

* * *

A hour later, the group felt uneasy as they went to the hill. Everyone they looked, there was no one around. Soon, they realized that they had walked right into a trap. The villains and their leader stepped out of the shadows of the former fortress. They froze when they recognized the leader.

"Oh my God, that's Morgoth!" Finrod gasped. Thorin drew his sword and let out a battle cry. Both sides rushed the other as the battle began.

* * *

Celegorm and Eol battled it out to settle the score. Eol swung his word madly, but Celegorm was more calculated with his moves. Eol lunged at him, and Celegorm turned away and slashed his sword, slicing Eol across his stomach. Eol was dead before he hit the ground. Celegorm watched as his enemy collapsed to his knees. Now Aredhel and Lomion would be finally safe. Then he went to help his brother.

Meanwhile, the others were busy fighting. All of sudden, Maedhros spotted Feanor. He froze in horror, when Celegorm went to help his brother, he saw the stricken red head and followed his glance. His eyes went wide. Tauriel was confused. Feanor was horror stricken. He couldn't bear to take his own children's lives. This was where he drew the line! So he turned his sword on Morgoth and made his stand.

"No! I refuse!" he spoke defiantly. Morgoth yelled and attacked Feanor. The man managed to fend off the attack but he was still harmed. Maedhros thrust his sword into Morgoth's abdomen. The villain screamed as he died. The group sighed in relief as the infamous villain was defeated and his soul sent to Mandos.

* * *

Several hours later, Feanor, Tuor, and other company members were in the infirmary with injuries. Idril rushed to Tuor's side. She sighed in relief and beamed when she saw that he was alive and only had minor injuries.

"I almost lost you. I almost didn't get to tell you that I love you."' Tuor sighed as he looked at his beloved wife. He had never expected to get a second chance with her.

"I love you too." Idril beamed back. He leaned in for a sweet kiss. They decided that being a couple was the best for them. They were in love and didn't want it all to pass them by.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo had alone time. They cuddled together in their bed. Thorin had Bilbo settled in his lap, and his hands around his waist. The hobbit smiled at his loving other half. Thorin placed both hands behind Bilbo's neck and leaned in for a deep, warm kiss. They were so in love, their passion unmatched.

Celegorm and Aredhel had alone time. They sat at the table, eating fruit and talking about the time they have spent together. They fed each other the sweet pieces of fruit and stared in each other's eyes.

"Eol is gone, and we are finally safe again," Celegorm sighed happily.

"You were brave out there. He could've killed you, but you refused to give in," Aredhel smiled. Celegorm leaned in for a soft kiss. Those words meant so much coming from the woman he loved.


	11. Love and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups join together for one last meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

Eol and Morgoth stood in front of the Valar. The men were tight lipped while the Valar looked at them with disgust and lingering anger.

"Morgoth and Eol, for your crime against the living, your souls will be exiled to hell for eternity." Manwe stated. The duo were terrified by the declaration and started to beg for mercy.

"No! Please don't do this!" they yelled as Mandos dragged them away to begin their punishment.

* * *

Aragorn, Thorin, and Dior oversaw the prisoners in their cells.

"All of the prisoners are being split up." Dior began.

"That's good. It will prevent conspiracies." Thorin replied. Aragorn looked in the cell.

"Death seems too kind for them." he commented.

"Where they are going, nothing could be more cruel." Thorin answered.

* * *

Dwalin and Nori had alone time. They went for a walk while Gandalf followed them as their chaperone. They held hands as they walked through the market. They bought little bits and ate together. Dwalin and Nori kissed as the harp player played their loveliest set.

* * *

The group got together for dinner with the royal family. The feast was warm and delicious. Many roasts lined the center of the table. Vegetables like carrots and roasted potatoes surrounded the succulent meats. Platters were passed around as terrible jokes were told. After dessert had been served, the table was cleared of any morsel of food. Despite being stuffed, the laughter continued on.

* * *

The next morning, the groups was sad to say goodbye. They took turns shaking hands and hugging each other. The third Silmaril was handed over to Fingon.

"We should meet again soon." Maedhros said. Everyone nodded into agreement. Then they went their separate ways. All got on their trains and boats back to their respective destinations. Morgoth was dead so their future was finally safe and secure.


	12. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silmarils are given to the Valor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Maedhros' group arrived at Tirion and got off the ship. The travelers were reunited with their families.

Finrod was in tears as his siblings and parents rushed to him. Tears fell as they hugged their dearly missed brother and son.

"I'm home. Shh, I'm here for forever." Finrod promised his family.

Fingolfin and Anaire were both thrilled to have all of their children home. The parents held each other as they watched their kids. Argon was hugging his beloved big sister. Then Aredhel introduced her son to her family.

"This is my son, Lomion. Say hi." she announced.

"Hi, Haruni and Haru, hi Uncle Arakano." Lomion greeted. Then he ran to his grandpa's arms and hugged them both, before jumping into Argon's arms. He was happy to have a family.

Maedhros reunited with his family. Everyone was shocked to see Feanor. Celegorm was greeted by Curufin and Caranthir. Celebrimbor was swamped with hugs from both of his parents. Nerdanel was overjoyed to see Tauriel.

"Oh, it is so good to see you!" she beamed.

* * *

A hour later, Fingon and Maedhros met with the Valar.

"Here are the Silmarils you wanted." Maedhros said as Fingon handed over the three gems to the Valar. The Valar took the Silmarils and destroyed them. As they were unmade, the purplish glow changed, turning gold and silver. The sun and moon were absorbed into the light. The gold and silver light spiraled into the sky. The Two Trees were restored to their previous glory. Laurelin was a tall gold oval tree with a yellow glow. While Telperion was a tall silver tree with a white glow. Fingon and Maedhros marveled into awe as a lost piece of their heritage was restored. As the trees glowed, hope was restored into the communities on Valinor and Arda alike.

* * *

 In Tirion, the Noldor elves learned of the Trees' revival when one of the elvish messengers ran in the throne room. The elves ran out to see for themselves. Upon seeing the lights, they hugged each other and cried into relief. Some even danced around. Finally, their elfings were safe and could thrive.

"Thank the Gods!" Finwe was relieved.

The Vanyar elves all smiled. While they didn't cry out, their joy was no less than the others.

"They really did it," a Vanyar elf marveled.

The Teleri elves were happy. The lights meant one thing, they no longer reason to worry about history repeating itself.

"The future looks a bit brighter." one Teleri elf smiled.

* * *

In Erebor, Dwalin was talking with Thorin when Gimli and Kili ran in. They dragged everyone outside. The company stared at the sky in awe. They were captivated by the disappearance of the sun. Gold and silver lights shone brightly. Some were confused, not knowing what it meant.

"The Trees have been restored. All is right." Ori smiled.

The Men were dealing with the aftermath of Morgoth's work when they noticed the sun vanishing from the sky. Chaos broke out as gold and silver light replaced the sun. The Men panicked but settled down when Aragorn explained.

The hobbits cheered as they rushed out of their homes. They were well versed into their lore and knew what it meant.

The elves watched as the glow spread over the land. The elders smiled while the younger elves were confused.

"We are all safe. The Silmarils have been contained. The Trees are back." Galadriel smiled.

* * *

That evening, Fingon and Maedhros had alone time. They cuddled against each other, feeling the joy that they had spread throughout the land.

"Atto is going to the Valar to explain what he did and why." Maedhros said.

"He'll have to do work for the community." Fingon warned.

"At least he's home. My mother will be happy. I couldn't imagine being separated from you." Maedhros sighed. Fingon leaned in to kiss his temple. He couldn't imagine it neither.


	13. Love at the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen and Aragorn finally exchange vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

A few months later, Aragorn and Arwen's wedding day dawned.

Legolas and Tauriel was helping Arwen get ready. He female cousins, Celebrian, and Galadriel also helped. They all rushed her around the room, doing her hair and makeup. Arwen was so excited. Her smile made everyone feel so happy, as if it was their wedding day.

"Stop rushing, this day will be perfect." she smiled.

Aragorn got ready with Gimli and the other groomsmen. They were happily helping him get ready.

"Men, today, I become the husband of the most beautiful person in the world. She is gorgeous both on the inside and outside." Aragorn smiled.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's wedding had only family and close friends in attendance. Gandalf presided over the wedding. The golden decorations brightened the day. The pure white was a beautiful contrast. All smiled as the happy couple exchanged vows. The happy couple kissed as Gandalf pronounced them husband and wife.

* * *

The wedding reception was full of dancing and band music. Dwalin was smiling and dancing with some friends when he spotted Nori. Nori was dancing with Arwen, so Dwalin approached them.

"May I please cut in?" he smiled at the bride. She patted his shoulder, having some idea what he was going to do. A moment later, Dwalin took him to the edge of the dance floor and dropped to his knee. He pulled the sleek wooden box from his jacket and opened it to reveal a stunning silver ring with gold details.

"Will you be the love of my life for the rest of my life?" Dwalin began.

"Yes!" Nori beamed brightly. The bride and groom smiled as Nori kissed his new fiance.

"Another wedding. How fun!" Arwen smiled happily.

* * *

The singles gathered for the bouquet toss. Arwen threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Bilbo was surprised when he caught the bouquet by total accident. He blushed furiously as he looked to Thorin. Thorin leaned in for a soft kiss.

* * *

That night, Fingon and Maedhros had alone time. They were relaxed.

"The wedding was beautiful." Fingon commented.

"Now, all of the adults are engaged. Well, most of them." Maedhros replied. Then they kissed warmly. Maybe, they would be engaged one day.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is promising for the many kingdoms and families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Ch 1 for SoC will be posted tmw.

Ten years had passed since Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Life had went on for everyone.

Life in Erebor was simple and safe. Thorin and Bilbo were married and had three kids in addition to Frodo. Dwalin and Nori had two kids. They all lived in the mountain. Fili and Sigrid had gotten married.

Aragorn and Arwen had two kids and lived in Minas Tirith. Faramir had married Eowyn.

In Valinor, the elves thrived. Fingon and Maedhros was married with three kids. Celegorm and Aredhel had married and had twin girls in addition to Lomion. Curufin and Raina's baby turned out to be a girl, and Celebrimbor was very protective of his baby sister. Finrod and Amarie married and had three kids.

A few years ago, Caranthir and Haleth had a baby boy. Kili and Tauriel had gotten married around the same time. However, Kili had to pass muster with Tauriel's other brothers and father Feanor, before he could court Tauriel. Now the couple had their hands full with twin boys. Amrod and Amras were happily corrupting their twin nephews and nieces.

Feanor finished up his community service and caught up with his family. He had been stunned when he discovered that he had a daughter. Now, he enjoyed being the doting grandpa. He had a second chance and wasn't about to spoil it.

* * *

 One day, Gimli, Legolas, Narvi, and Celebrimbor had a double wedding. They stood at the altar, exchanging vows. The couples were happy and ready to be married. Gandalf presided over the wedding. The couples kissed passionately as their marriage was sealed.

* * *

A hour later, the wedding reception was full of laughter. The refreshment table was filled to overflowing with platters of vegetables, fruits, turkey and roast beef, bread, and cheese. The wedding cake was made of chocolate mousse and fondant. There was four layers.

The guests had fun and danced vigorously at the reception. It was a joyous occasion for everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Valar watched the wedding and reception via viewing pool with soft smiles on their faces. Everything had come full circle. The Trees were both renewed and the threats of Eol and Morgoth was gone. Everyone was thriving and happy. No one could believe it. It was so surreal. Nevertheless, it was all really happening.

* * *

That night, Fingon and Maedhros had alone time. They cuddled against one other, as they watched the lights from outside their bedroom window. The world for them, their families, and friends was now safer. The balance of good and bad was restored, and history had been rewritten. There was nothing but love and joy for them in the years to come.


End file.
